The Bad Granger
by NinaaMalfoy
Summary: La Familia Malfoy espera el regreso de uno de sus integrantes. Hermione, prima menor de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Hermione perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía 7 años, a sus 14 años fue internada en un reformatorio a causa de sus graves comportamientos pirómanos y agresivos. Ahora regresa a sus 18 años, para convertir la vida de los la familia en un caos total.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, chicas. Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfiction. Soy nueva escribiendo historias, imaginándolas desde que tengo memoria. Así que no sean tan duros conmigo.**

 **Espero que les guste pues fue algo que se me ocurrió no recuerdo como, simplemente comencé a escribir y así fluyó, esta es un historia con contenido BASTANTE fuerte, lo digo porque ENSERIO ES FUERTE. si no les gusta hay muchos otros fanfictions que les puede interesar en esa parte que dice "Stories" "Books" y "Harry Potter", ahí pueden editar hasta el Rating aquellas personitas de sensibilidad frágil (No se enojen, sinceridad no es grosería). Pero si de lo contrario, desean leer un historia interesante y diferente a todas las demás... ¿PUES QUE CARAJO ESPERAS? ¡A LEER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tristemente Hermione, Draco, Theo y demás personajes que verán a continuación no me pertenecen, yo solo los secuestro para envolverlos en locas historias un rato, y después los devuelvo satisfechos, saciados sexualmente, enamorados, e impecables a su fabulosa creadora JK Rowling**

* * *

 **By Hermione**

-¿A qué hora vienen por ti? – pregunto Luna Lovegood mi compañera de habitación, amiga y confidente. Una rubia bastante enigmática de Hermosos ojos verdes, parlanchina, rara, divertida. O al menos eso es lo que he pensado siempre desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-No tengo ni puta idea – Terminé de empacar mis maletas y me senté en la cama – Pero creo que estarán abajo en unos minutos – Dije tratando de peinarme, inútilmente. Pues mi cabello era una maraña que tenía vida propia y no permitía objeciones de nadie, ni siquiera las mías.

-No entiendo de que les sirve venir a buscarte, para volver a traerte cuando terminen las vacaciones – Dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido

-A mi me sirve mucho, es medio año en el que voy a hacerles la vida cuadritos. Voy a acabar con la familia Malfoy – Sonreí

-¿No te importa que sea tu familia?

-Ellos no son nada mío – La voltee a mirar con algo de enojo - querían deshacerse de mi, no les importó cuando me dejaron aquí tirada ¿Verdad? – La observé seriamente y ella negó.

-Hermione – Me giré y observé a quien había pronunciado mi nombre. Pansy Pakirson la puta con la que me había peleado durante todos estos cuatro años en este manicomio, llamado reformatorio. Era un chica de cabello lacio castaño, largo hasta los hombros, tenia ojos verdes y unos labios de chupapijas experta, que de solo observarla me asqueaba.

-¿Quieres una última pelea Princesita? – La reté, ella levanto una ceja y entró a la habitación con dos de sus amigotas Astoria y Daphne Greengras su séquito de brujas. Rubias oxigenadas con complejo de Barbie.

-No – Me miró dubitativa - Quiero saber una cosa – Me reí

-¿Quieres saber? – Pregunte en un tono bastante exagerado, Luna se comenzó a reír y ella rodó los ojos – ¡Que sorpresa!

-Estoy hablando en serio

-¿Acaso ves que me importe? – Me levante de la cama y me situé frente a ella – No te voy a responder una mierda

-¿Es verdad que tus primos son el guitarrista y vocalista de Slyth? – Preguntó ignorando mi respuesta y yo me carcajeé, era imposible no responder a semejante pregunta.

-¡Jajajaja!...- Me calmé – Si, Si lo son – Su cara pasó a tener una mueca disgustada – Y nunca… óyeme bien… nunca en la puta vida, los vas a conocer.

-Ni porque me hiciera ilusión conocerlos. Han de ser igualitos a ti – Respondió ofendida, fruncí el ceño.

-No lo niegues puta, sé que te encantan mis primitos, sé que mojas tus braguitas con solo escucharlos. Pero acéptalo nunca en la vida los vas a conocer porque no estás en mis zapatos. Yo podría tirármelos y tu no.

-¡Que asquerosa eres! – Me fulminó con la mirada y caminó hasta salir de la habitación y perderse de mi vista, sonreí triunfante.

-¡Piensas tirarte a tus primos! – Gritó Luna escandalizada, la observé y le piqué un ojo a lo que ella abrió los ojos como platos– ¡Estás loca!

-Si bueno entre primo y primo más me arrimo ¿no?, como sea, llámame cuando estés en tu casa y planeamos algo ¿bien? – Ella asintió aún en shock. Luna me ayudo a bajar con mis maletas a la recepción y justo cuando llegué, allí estaba Narcissa Malfoy en todo su elitista y egocentrista esplendor, Llevaba un atuendo que contrastaba bastante con el mío, ella siempre había sido una mujer tan pomposamente elegante que me asqueaba, estaba acompañada por Lucius Malfoy quien no tenia nada que envidiarle respecto a elegancia, a la Bruja con tacones frente a mi.

-¡Hermione querida! ¡Waw! ¡Qué linda estas! – Me sonrió Narcissa con un mueca que no pasé desapercibida.

-Solo me vas a llevar por las vacaciones, no trates de ser amable conmigo. No te queda para nada bien querida – Le hablé haciendo un impecable representación de ella, que hubiera merecido un Oscar. Me giré hacia luna y le di un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos linda, llámame - Seguí de largo y salí del edificio esperando a mi tia frente al auto

En todo el camino, estuve en silencio con los cascos en los oídos, escuchando la música a todo volumen y tarareando las canciones de Arch enemy, mi banda favorita en todo el mundo. Lucius solo se concentro en manejar el auto, al menos el tío no era un hipócrita como la vieja Malfoy, es más muchas veces llegue a pensar que Lucius había perdido la capacidad de hablar, pero todas esas veces entendí que no, simplemente el tipo no quería tener que ver nada conmigo y evitaba hablarme más de lo necesario, y eso sin dar cabida a malinterpretaciones, se lo agradecía de corazón.

 **By Draco**

-Que aburrido es esto sin Harry y Ron – Habló Theo mientras esperábamos a Hermione en la inmensa sala de estar de la mansión. Jugaba con una bola de cristal que pasaba de mano en mano con avidez – Las vacaciones son buenas, pero con todos nuestros amigos.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora ya llega la diversión para rato – Recordé como nuestra pequeña prima nos había metido en tantos líos con nuestra familia, la policía y los vecinos. Era una joyita de mujer, siempre tuvimos que responder por lo que hacía. Ahora tendría 18 años y nosotros 19.

-Crees que durante estos cuatro años ¿habrá cambiado algo? – Theo y yo nos observamos.

-Tal vez su aspecto – Respondí

-¿No crees que haya cambiado su personalidad?

-Tal vez sí, pero me gustaría que quedara algo de la antigua Herms – Theo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si a mí también – Respondió. Escuchamos el sonido de un auto y salimos de la mansión hasta llegar cerca del aparcamiento de los autos. Ya habían llegado, mi madre salió de la parte delantera del auto con una mueca de disgusto en la cara y supimos al instante que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. La puerta trasera del auto se abrió. Lentamente salió una chica que si no hubiera sido por su cabello, no la hubiera reconocido como mi prima. Su aspecto era impresionante, era el tipo de chicas que a mí me llamaban mucho la atención, pero inmediatamente deseché ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Era un poco más baja que nosotros, tenía un cuerpo de diosa, unos pechos bien sujetos que mostraba con su pronunciado escote, una cintura de guitarra, unas piernas muy bien formadas y tonificadas que dejaba al descubierto con una pequeña falda, y un trasero endemoniado. Su cabello tan imponente, castaño y rizado como siempre, largo hasta más debajo de sus hombros y sus ojos castaños como los de su padre.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Habló. Su voz tan suave y con un pisca de sensulidad me erizo la piel – …Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott – Nos observó a cada uno de arriba abajo – Que cambiados están primitos

-¡Waw! Tú igual, estas impresionante – Dijo Theo

-Tú tenías el cabello más rubio y engominado – Me señaló – y tú tenías el cabello largo…- Señaló a Theo - ¡Joder pero que sexys están!... Ya hasta más acuerpados, ¡Interesante, Habrá que ver lo demás! – Exclamó. Theo y yo sonreímos. Era una descarada completa.

-¡Hermione por favor! – Intervino mi madre, avergonzada por el comportamiento de herms frente a todos. Tan desvergonzada y relajada como siempre.

-¡Que! – Rodó los ojos - Ni porque me los follara con la mirada – Nos picó un ojo y quedamos estáticos, sin palabra alguna.

-No has cambiado en nada ¿verdad? – Gruñó mi madre, perdiendo la paciencia de a poco.

-¡Ay lo siento de verdad!... ¡Al parecer te han robado todo el dinero invertido en mí, en ese reformatorio! –hablo sarcásticamente y sonrió… Desde cuando se había convertido en una chica tan jodidamente sexy con sus miradas y sonrisas. ¡Donde coño había aprendido eso!

-¡Debí haberte dejado allá! – Reprendió mi madre bastante enojada, todos quedamos en absoluto silencio, cuando de repente Hermione comenzó a reír

-¡No te pedí que me trajeras! – Escupió como si nada

-Eres mi sobrina, quería que por lo menos te comportaras en estas vacaciones – La sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho más

-Está claro que eso no va a pasar. Así que, qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo. – Se acercó a mi madre – Me das el suficiente dinero como para mantenerme durante unos meses y no volverás a verme en tu vida – Theo y yo nos observamos sorprendidos. Aquella chica era peor que antes, por lo menos antes no era tan atrevida con mi madre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió Narcissa escandalizada. La sonrisa de Herms se fue de inmediato y su rostro cambio a uno feroz.

-¡Bien, entonces púdrete! – le dio la espalda a mi madre, dejándola con la boca abierta.

-¡Espera un momento! – La agarré del brazo, enojado por cómo le había hablado a Narcissa, fue divertido en su momento, pero ya se estaba pasando – ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi madre! – Ella alzó una ceja y me sonrió

-¿Vas a hacerla respetar? – Se acercó a mí y delineo mi pecho con su mano derecha – Mmm quisiera ver eso – Habló muy sensual y todo rastro de enojo desapareció de mi, solo pude observarla a los ojos completamente anonadado y extasiado.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger! – Gritó mi madre. Ella rompió nuestro contacto visual y se soltó de mi agarre, tirando de su brazo fuertemente.

-¡Bien! – Exclamó rodando los ojos. Comenzó a caminar hasta la casa.

-¡Hermione! – Habló Lucius fuertemente por primera vez, haciéndose notar.

-¡QUE! – Gritó Herms deteniéndose y girándose hacia nosotros molesta.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores. – Dijo Lucius con un tono tan frío que me erizó la piel. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿!Tú quien coño eres como para decirme lo que debo hacer!? – Dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, nada parecía perturbarla.

-Soy tu tío y me debes respeto, al igual que a Narcissa – Reprendió y Herms volvió a reírse

-¿Mi Tío?... – Lo observó de arriba a abajo – Un tío que ni siquiera es capaz de hablarme normalmente, y evita mirarme todo lo que más puede ¿Crees que para mi, eres mi tio, mi familia tal vez?... Le debo respeto a la memoria de mis padres, al menos ellos si me dieron vida – Se giró y siguió caminando

-Poco a poco aprenderás que no todo se consigue con esa actitud– Dijo Lucius tan tranquilo como siempre. Ella nos hizo un corte de manga y entró en la casa. Narcissa miro a Lucius apenada y él le sonrió comprensible. En cambio Theo y yo quedamos paralizados, nunca creímos que nuestra prima llegara con esas ínfulas a nuestra casa. Definitivamente serían unas largas vacaciones.

Los empleados de la casa sacaron las maletas de Hermione del auto y las llevaron hasta la casa. Faltaba ver si ya le había prendido fuego a algo. Entramos junto a mi madre quien ya tenía dolor de cabeza por la situación.

-¿Ahora, donde estará? - Preguntó ella, totalmente estresada.

-No te preocupes ha de estar en una de las habitaciones – Respondió Theo

-¿Saben qué? ¡Vigílenla, esa niña está insoportable!

-Madre, no vinimos a ser niñeros de nadie. Ya no te preocupes, déjala ser libre acá. – Intervine – Solo necesita su espacio

-Bien - Asintió - solo no dejen que haga algún daño. Nosotros debemos ir a trabajar – Señalo a Lucius. Ellos trabajaban en la gran empresa de autos Audi. Era un trabajo que demandaba mucho tiempo, por lo tanto no podían darse el lujo de tomar vacaciones como nosotros.

-Bien – respondimos Theo y yo

-Cuídense – Nos dio un beso a cada uno y salió de la casa seguida por Lucius. A los pocos minutos escuchamos el auto salir. Estaríamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche solos.

-Theo, voy a ver qué está haciendo la joyita de Hermione – El asintió mientras encendía el televisor. Subí las escaleras y abrí cada habitación que encontré a mi pasó, pero no estaba en ninguna. Decidí ir a mi habitación y allí estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, recostada en sus brazos, observándome de abajo a arriba.

-Supongo que sabes, que esta es mi habitación ¿verdad?

-Que predecible eres primito -

-¿ah sí? – alcé una ceja. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. – ¿Predecible en qué?

-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme – sonrió provocadoramente – porque irremediablemente atraigo mucho tu atención

-Ya deliras primita – Me acerqué a ella – Es mejor que te vayas de mi habitación, no quiero que la incendies – Se levanto de la cama, pasó por mi lado y camino hasta la puerta cerrándola con pestillo – ¿Qué haces?

-Cerrando la puerta con pestillo… ¿No es obvio? – Sonreí divertido

-Ya sé cuáles son tus intenciones… Te lo advierto, si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar

-¿Y se lo dices a una pirómana? – Se acercó quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi – Según tu ¿Cuales son mis intenciones?

-Aun no tengo claro que pretendes a lo largo de este año, pero en este momento, estas intentando seducir a tu propio primo, familia… ¡No tienes moral, ni vergüenza! – sonrió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

-Cállate, tu tampoco las tienes – Me empujo y caí sobre la cama, me apoye en mis antebrazos, ella se puso sobre mí a gatas y acercó su rostro al mío, sentí su aliento colarse en mi boca… ¡Dios! Estaba matándome con tanta sensualidad – Si las tuvieras, evitarías que te acorralara de esta manera. – Bajé mi mirada al escote de su blusa y pude ver esa hermosa curva que formaban sus pechos. Me mordí los labios y me lo plantee seriamente, subí mi mirada lentamente hasta toparme con sus lindos ojos... Esa chica estaba muy follable y yo era muy hombre como para negarme a una diosa como ella.

-Tienes razón, no las tengo – Me impulse hasta unir mis labios con los suyos. Ambos sonreímos complacidos. Herms era una experta besando, su lengua acarició mis labios perdiéndose en mi y luego entro en mi boca. La recibí con mi lengua mientras con mis manos agarraba su trasero, haciéndola gemir. Ladee la cabeza para ganar más profundidad y hacer el beso más húmedo. Le morreé la boca sin pudor alguno y me separé un poco para respirar – ¿Con quién aprendiste a besar así?

-Con mujeres – Susurró agitada. Fue solo que dijera eso, para que me empalmara como un caballo, lo que ella notó y comenzó a moverse contra mí suavemente, apreté sus nalgas – Al parecer tienes un gran amigo que está ansioso, habrá que calmarlo – Se mordió el labio

-¡Mierda! Eres una pervertida – Me volvió a besar, bajo por mi cuello dándome pequeños besos – Esto está mal – Susurré entre gruñidos de placer.

-¿Acaso no sabes que disfruto el mal? Y a ti no parece importarte – Se sentó y se quitó la blusa que traía, dejándome ver un lindo sujetador rojo. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, eran perfectos y su abdomen liso era una preciosidad. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camisa tocando mi abdomen, bajando hasta mi ingle. – ¡Que cuerpo primito!... – Se mordió el labio - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-¿Jugar? – mi voz estaba agarrando cierto tono ronco y ella sonrió pegándose a mis labios. – ¿Jugar a qué?

-¡Al incesto! – Me carcajee pero me cayó con otro beso. Subí mis manos hasta agarrar sus pechos y estrujarlos con saña, haciéndola gemir en mis labios, cosa que me puso loco de excitación. Se encargo de quitarme la camiseta y desabrochó mis pantalones, pasando su mano sobre los boxers que cubrían mi pene. – Le tengo ganas a esto – Dijo mientras me sobaba

-¡Y yo tengo ganas de ti! – Traté de girarla para posicionarme sobre ella, pero no me lo permitió, así que metí mi mano bajo su falda y la acaricié con insistencia sobre sus braguitas, que ya comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¡huuum! ¡Draco! – Gimió… ¡Coño! ¡Como que fascinaba que hiciera eso! ¡Tenía una voz de guarra increíble!... Metió su mano bajo mis boxers y palpó con la punta de sus dedos la base de mi pene. Sentía que mi polla se salía de control, lo sentía cada vez más grande tratando de liberarse de la ropa. De un momento a otro se separó de mí bruscamente, me sonrió, me observó completamente, se mordió el labio, sacudió su cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, recogiendo su blusa en el trayecto.

-¿Q…Que pasa? –

-Nada, es solo que he decidió dejarlo hasta ahí – Abrí los ojos como platos…

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Grité

-¡No pretenderás llegar a algo más conmigo, Draco cariño! – Abrió los ojos y sonrió burlándose de mí – A sido una de las mejores morreadas que me he pegado en mi vida y que seas mi primo, lo hace mejor aun. Pero tú y yo no podemos llegar a algo más. ¡Sorry, next time will be. Babe! – Me picó un ojo y salió de la habitación… ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡ME DEJABA ASÍ! ¡TAN CALIENTE QUE ESTABA! ¿¡NEXT TIME WILL BE!? ¡A QUE MIERDA SE REFERÍA CON ESO! ¿¡HABRÍA OTRA VEZ!? ¡MIERDA! ¡PERO, PRACTICAMENTE ME HABIA DEJADO CON LA POLLA COMO PARA PARTIR PANELA!... Prácticamente me sentí usado… Que irónica hija de puta podía llegar a ser la vida… Iba a salir de la Habitación a agarrarla así sea a la fuerza, pero escuche a Theo.

-¡POR DIOS HERMIONE PONTE LA BLUSA! – Gritó mi primo, pateé la puerta y me encerré con pestillo, terminando lo que hermione había comenzado con mi pequeña amiga "Manuela", ella nunca me rechazaría, al menos tenía ese recuerdo de sus pechos para pajearme a gusto… ¡como me hubiera gustado correrme en ellos!… Después vería como cobrársela a mi primita calentorra, sea como sea, se las iba a cobrar. Nadie lo dejaba despierto y con hambre ¡NADIE!


	2. Chapter 2

**By Hermione**

¡DIOS! Como había podido separarme de Draco, un poco más y me lo hubiera follado a mi gusto, pero ese no era el plan, debía apegarme al plan antes de cometer otra estupidez. La puta de mi Tía sí que hizo un buen trabajo con mis primitos... ¡Dios! Como quería volver y terminar con lo que había empezado, pero no debía. Seguramente Draco estaría jalándose pensando en mí… el cuerpo me tembló de puro morbo, de solo pensar en su mano bajando y subiendo sobre su erección…

En el trayecto hacía mi habitación me encontré con Theo, quien al parecer era mucho menos descarado que Draco, ya que se había girado apenas me vio solo con el sujetador… ¡Que tierno!... Pero él no podía mentirme, yo le encantaba, lo noté cuando me baje del auto y los dos me observaron de arriba abajo. Además, pude con uno, también podría con el otro, no importa lo difícil que sea, él también caería. No en este momento, porque yo estaba muy caliente y podría fallármelo sin compasión, pero si después.

Me encerré en mi nueva habitación y me recosté en la cama. Necesitaba apagar este calor y fuego interno que me carcomía. Bajé mi mano hasta apartarme las braguitas y consentirme esa zona que Draco había tocado con insistencia. Cerré los ojos pensando en su miembro creciendo bajo mi entrepierna, en su manera tan guarra de besarme, cuando me agarró los pechos y me los estrujó con deseo. Me estremecí al introducir mis dedos en mi cavidad, sacándolos y metiéndolos a una velocidad rápida

-¡Huuum! ¡Draco! ¡mmm! – Gemí, moví mi cadera contra mis dedos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos dentro, provocándome corrientazos de placer… Imaginé su cuerpo sobre el mío, penetrándome y haciéndome gritar su nombre y por ese momento desee no haber parado, deseé tenerlo ahí observando cómo me tocaba para él. El aire me hizo falta y después de masturbarme un buen rato, sentí como llegaba al orgasmo. Gemí con fuerza y sentí las estrellas volar a mi alrededor, las energías me faltaron y quedé tirada en la cama, sin ganas de levantarme por un buen rato. Cerré los ojos y rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **By Theo**

-Ya es hora de la cena y Herms no ha aparecido por ningún lado ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? – Pregunté observando a mi Platinado primo, que pasó de estar en las nubes, a tener cara de disgusto cuando mencioné a Hermione.

-¡Yo que sé! Y ¡no me importa! – Gruñó.

-¿Acaba de llegar hoy y ya pelearon? – Cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sí, por mí como si se muere de hambre, me da igual. – Cambió el canal de televisor, apretando los botones del mando exageradamente. – Ya no hay ni mierda que ver en estos putos televisores – Gruñó y sonreí divertido viendo la pelea que Draco iniciaba con el pobre mando.

-¡Podrías poner una película porno, eso nos divertiría a todos! – Observé a Herms, quien bajaba las escaleras lentamente. En cambio Draco no la había ni mirado, es más se recostó en el sofá montando los pies a lo largo, para que ella no se sentara a su lado. Negué con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Desde que tenía memoría esos dos siempre habían sido así.

-Ya iba a buscarte para ir a cenar – hablé y ella me sonrió. Me gustaban mucho sus sonrisas, desde que había llegado no había dejado de sonreír así. Me daba cierta paz verla de nuevo con nosotros.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? – Asentí – No hubiera bajado – Se lamento. No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero no me pareció importante. Pude ver como Draco se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula. – ¿Y bien, que vamos a comer? – pregunté rompiendo el momentaneo silencio que se formó en la habitación.

-¿No lo sé, tú qué quieres? – Respondio ella caminando hasta situarse frente a Draco, quien movía la cabeza tratando de evadirla y mirar el televisor

-Yo quiero pizza – Dijo él – ¿Quieres quitarte? No eres un fantasma – le gruñó

-¡Primero las damas! – Le reprendí

-¡No me importa! – Rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros como un niño malcriado – ¡Yo quiero pizza!

-¿En donde quedo tu caballerosidad, Draco? Pareces un bebe llorón – Dije

-En las bragas de una mujer – Respondió mirando enojado a Hermione, quien sonrió de nuevo.

-¡TOM! No digas eso frente a Herms – La observé y seguía sonriendo divertida, se sentó justó sobre la pelvis de Draco, haciendo que este se estremeciera y abriera mucho los ojos.

-No importa a mí también me gusta la pizza – Dijo sonriente - y las bragas– termino de decir mientras El ojigris se revolvía debajo de ella. Me sorprendí con esa confesión y la observé buscando una aclaración, pero ella me ignoró concentrada en Draco

-¡Quieres Quítarte Hermione! – Gruñó mi primo bastante enojado.

-¡Oh! ¡No, y lo siento primito, pero los sillones no son para acostarse! – La observe acomodarse sobre draco a cuatro patas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mi cabeza solo podía pensar en que por más que siguieran peleando, la escena era graciosa y enternecedora.

-¡Hermione te lo advierto! – Grito el rubio señalandola. Ella alzó una ceja y sorprendentemente lamio el dedo con el que Draco la apuntaba. Ambos quedamos quietos observándola hacer ese movimiento tan pornográfico y sensual. Todo lo gracioso y tierno que estaba pensando empezó a cambiar a pensamientos bastante oscuros. Tragué saliva lentamente desechando todos esos pensamientos impuros que se habían apoderado de mí. Sacudí la cabeza despertándome.

-B… Bueno yo me largo de aquí por las pizzas, no se maten mientras regreso – Ambos me observaron, despertando también de su pequeño letargo

-¿P… Por qué no llamas por ellas? – Habló Draco con dificultad, claramente afectado por el hecho de tener a nuestra inquietante prima a cuatro patas sobre él.

-Comportate Malfoy – Le reprendí, él me observó y rodó los ojos entendiendo mi punto – Voy por ellas porque necesito algo más y eso no me lo pueden traer por encargo – Aclaré

-¿Necesitas condones? Yo tengo un bolso lleno de ellos – Habló Hermione. Tanto Draco, como yo abrimos los ojos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Tienes un bolso lleno de condones!? – Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Porque se sorprenden! Soy sexualmente muy activa… ¿Verdad Draco? – Ambos sonrieron

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué le preguntas a Draco? – Estaba totalmente perdido, pero algo estaba seguro esos dos se traían algo. Por un momento pude ver las sonrisas cómplices y lo noté – ¡USTEDES DOS SE ACOSTARON! – grité escandalizado

-¿Qué? – Respondieron los dos sonriendo. Draco se sentó y quedó frente a Hermione

-¡No! – Respondió Hermione – Por ahora – Los nervios me absorbieron y vi como Draco se le quedaba mirando con la boca abierta… No era posible que mi Prima estuviera pensando en tirarse a Draco… Nos picó un ojo y se bajó de el acomodándose bien sobre el asiento – ¿Y bien, vas por las pizzas?

Decidí pasar por alto lo que aquella chica que parecia una leona con esos risos alborotados dijo, si esos dos tenían algo, prefería no enterarme y empaparme lo menos que posible de ese asunto, no era mi problema.

-Bien – Susurré

-¡Voy contigo! – Gritó Herms cuando iba saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Okay! ¿Pero no te pondrás un abrigó? – La esperé en la entrada

-No, en unos segundos estaré caliente – Me observó de abajo a arriba y se mordió el labio. Me fue casi imposible ignorar ese movimiento de sus labios mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente a los mios, me puse nervioso enseguida y eso me sorprendio, pues nunca había sido un chico que se pusiera nervioso con una chica y muchisimo menos por una familiar.

-Emm b… bien – Caminé con ella hasta el aparcamiento de los autos y me subí en el Audi R8. Herms se subió a mi lado.

-Ufff ¡Que carro! – Lo observó completo y sonreí orgulloso, era mi posesión más preciada pues fue lo primero que compre cuando gane mis primeros dolares – ¿Mi madre te lo dio como regalo?

-No – Le sonreí orgulloso, encendí el auto y arranqué, salimos de la casa – Lo compré con el dinero que ganamos con la banda –

-¡A verdad!... tienes una banda, Slither ¿no?. – Calló unos segundos - Pensé que se llamaría Demon – La miré de reojo y vi como miraba hacia la ventana

-No, a la final decidimos ponerle Slither –

-Vaya, me he perdido muchas cosas – susurró solo para ella, pero pude escucharla y eso me hizo sentir demasiado incomodo conmigo mismo. – ¿Por eso nunca pudieron ir a visitarme? – Ahora un vacio se apoderaba de mi pecho. Decidí no responder – ¡Jum! – sonrió con amargura – Eso creí

-Nosotros siempre quisimos ir a visitarte – Respondí,

-Pero no lo hicieron. – Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no me atreví a mirarla - No te preocupes, puedo perdonar fácilmente – Y volvió a sonreír como cuando llegó a la casa, una sonrisa aturdidoramente sensual. El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio. Llegamos a la papelería más cercana a la casa, entré en ella. La joven que me atendió por poco y le da un paro cardiaco cuando me vio, se puso tan pálida que creí se desmayaría, pero a la final pudo controlar su nerviosismo y después de atenderme, me pidió un autógrafo y una foto, se los di con gusto. Recibí aquella carta que Snape nuestro manager me había enviado por Fax, para acordar las fechas de trabajo para la banda.

-¿Porque te demoraste tanto? – pregunto mi prima cuando llegué al auto

-Había una fan – Ella asintió – Ahora vamos por las pizzas – Encendí el auto y fuimos a una pizzería que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la papelería.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se bajó del auto a pedirla, pues había muchas personas allí y si me reconocían prácticamente se me echarían encima. La observé alejarse del auto, con pasos decisivos, parecía una modelo de pasarela con un estilo muy peculiar. Mi prima realmente era muy guapa, solo bastaba con mirar a las personas a su alrededor que la observaban descaradamente, para darse cuenta de ello. A los pocos minutos regresó con una caja de pizza en sus brazos y dos botellas de jugo. Me quise bajar para ayudarla pero me hizo señas de que me quedara en el auto.

-¿Que paso? – Pregunté nervioso mientras herms acomodaba la comida en la parte trasera del auto

-Hay muchos fans tuyos allí. Están escuchando El Arma Evanecedor. No, así no es. El arma Evanecedora, no tampoco. – Se quedó dubitativa y yo me reí - ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿EL armario evanescente? – Fruncí el seño

-¡Si, eso! – Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es una pena no poder estar ahí!... –Dije riendo - Sabes poco sobre nuestras canciones

-De hecho no sé nada. Pero tienes una linda voz – Sonreí por su sinceridad

-Gracias – Ahora había que volver a casa y era un poco largo el camino. – ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

-Tipo Arch Enemy, immortal, SOAD, Metallica, AC/DC. De ese tipo –

-A Ron le gusta Immortal – Vi su mirada y pude notar la confución en ella – es el baterista de la banda – respondí.

-Ammm – ambos quedamos en silencio – ¿Theo puedo hacerte una pregunta? – La miré y le sonreí

-Claro

-Pero primero ¿puedes parar allí? – Señaló un espacio que había al lado de un parque vacio, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Le hice caso y apagué el auto.

-¡Ahora sí dime! – Le sonreí y ella me observó seriamente. Suspiró

-¿Te gusto? – Fruncí el seño, sin entender el significado de su pregunta

-¿Qué?

-¿No llamo tu atención? – Se mordió el labio nerviosa y yo abrí los ojos como platos. Me quedé observándola tratando de entender a que venía su pregunta. No pude articular palabra alguna, me quedé paralizado al entender lo que me había dicho – Porque, tú llamas mucho mi atención Theo – Susurró acercándose a mí, su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío, mi respiración se tornó agitada y no pude evitar observar sus labios rosados, adornados por ese tono rojo que los hacía mucho más provocadores. Sentí sus labios rosarse suavemente con los míos, pero no me aparté. Hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron compartiendo la misma saliva, jugando uno con el otro, respirando agitados por lo insistente que se había convertido nuestro beso. Hermione se subió sobre mí y ladeo la cabeza, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, lamiendo cada espacio de esta, jugueteó con mi piercing de la lengua y se separó de mí. Me observó a los ojos – ¡Me encantas Theo! –

-Herms esto… esto no debió pasar – Le dije cuando la niebla en mi cabeza desaparecio, dandole claridad a mis ideas – Tú y yo somos familia, no podemos –

-No me importa Theo – Me besó de nuevo, esta vez puse mis manos en su cadera y la pegué a mí, haciendo que nuestra pelvis chocara. Esa manera de besarme estaba logrando que perdiera el control. Ya lo había perdido, no podía negarme a Hermione, era demasiado para mí. – Debemos ir a casa – Susurró y yo asentí. Se bajó de mí y se recostó contra la ventana, cerrando los ojos. Mientras yo encendía el auto y arrancaba. No me podía creer lo que había hecho, había besado a mi prima, sangre de mi sangre y me había fascinado, incluso estuvo a punto de excitarme. La observé y su rostro reflejaba paz, serenidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, moví a Herms que parecía haberse quedado dormida, cuando abrió los ojos me sonrió, me agarró de la cara y me dio un pequeño beso que me cogió de sorpresa. Le sonreí y nos bajamos del auto con la comida.

-¡Por fin! – Gritó Draco cuando entramos a la sala de estar – estuve a punto de quedarme dormido ¿por qué coño se demoraron tanto?

-Porque tuve que ir por el papel de Snape – Hablé. Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco y se le recostó en el hombro, cosa que me puso nervioso.

-Todavía sigo enojado contigo – Gruño Draco

-Lo siento – Hermione le besó la mejilla

-Eso no me basta, tendrás que recompensármelo – Ambos se observaron y sonrieron

-¿Que pasó entre ustedes dos? – Pregunté algo receloso. Hermione me sonrió y me picó un ojo

-Me hizo una broma pesada cuando fui a buscarla a las habitaciones – Respondió Draco como si nada – Pero bueno, comamos que tengo hambre. – Abrió la caja de pizza y todos agarramos un pedazo. No le pregunté más sobre el asunto, había algo más que me preocupaba y era el hecho de que hermione me había besado y se me habia declarado sin reparo alguno. Eso era algo muy preocupante pues era más que obvio que la castaña no había cambiado nada. Estas vacaciones iban a ser más interesantes de lo que me había imaginado, y todo gracias a Hermione Malfoy Granger.


End file.
